The Plague
by The Spam Queen
Summary: Frostpaw must survive. The plague has come. She must live, and save the mountains and forest from utter destruction. Can last long enough? Or will she be picked off, like the others?
1. Prologue

It all started with our deputy, Leafheart. She started acting strange when giving out patrols. My clanmates and I thought she might've eaten some herbs on accident or something, and we ignored it. That was a mistake.

Leafheart's first symptoms were the sounds she had been making. Odd, high pitched sounds that were close to mewls. At one point I tried talking to her, but she just hissed at me and continued with the noises.

I decided to go to Robinwing, the medicine cat. Maybe he could explain what was going on. I greeted him and told him about what was happening. He said it might be a fever and that he would go to Leafheart immidiatly. I should've known it was too late. I should've gone to Redstar and told him about what Leafheart was doing.

The sounds were weird, but what happened next was even crazier. Leafheart started to move around the camp. She just padded to one spot, sat down, got up, and padded to another and repeated the steps. Robinwing walked over to Leafheart and started nosig and murmuring to her.

I decided to take control, since the clan seemed to be panicking. I started to send out patrols. I did so and everyone was able to calm down.

That was when the outbreak began. I noticed three of my clanmates-Ripplepaw, Mousepaw, and Stormflower-were padding around making the same noises. My heart skipped beats. It had to be some sort of sickness. My clanmates also seemed to notice it.

Before I could do anything, I saw Redstar walking and making noises. I should've gone to him earlier. Why didn't I do that? He probably had gotten a sign from Starclan that could have helped us.

A few of my clanmates were freaking out, their fur fluffed up. I realized my tail was bushed out and my back was slightly arched. I tried to calm myself.

"Maybe we should leave..." Someone murmured. The patrols arrived, and they were ingokd spirits. Until they too saw what was happening. But the symptoms were getting worse. I saw Leafheart flexing her claws. She was going to attack Robinwing!

Ripplepaw yowled and bowled over one of my clanmates. I yowled and signaled for all of the uninfected warriorse to follow me. We sprinted out of the camp as fast as we could.

We all tried to figure out what was happening. It was some sort of outbreak. I saw that Splashfoot was making noises and growling. We would have to talk somewhere else and get away from Splashfoot.

We trekked far away. We only lost three others. There were ten of us left. Only ten. For some reason I felt that we hadn't gone far. Even so, we all sat down to rest. My laws were sore. So were the others'.

We spoke a little and discussed what had happened. We all agreed it was a plague. It was spreading, and no one could escape.

We split up. I went towards the mountains. Hopefully I would be safe there. I was so wrong.

Groups of cats lived there. The plague must have also affected them, for they had symptoms.

I should've known I would be affected soon. But it wasn't what I expected. It was like I was being controlled. The noises that I made were sounds I made without wanting to make them.

I had to escape. I was somehow able to get control of my paws. I was able to make it to a small pond. The water revived me. It made me feel pure again. I lived near the pond, living off of water voles and fish, hopig the plague wouldn't make it to where I was.

One day, someone came along. She was shivering and alone. Her fur was fluffed up, eyes wide. She was about six moons old. I took her in and taught her how to hunt.

Finally, I decided to tell her my story. Every single thing that had happened. It turned out that she was a kit in my clan. She was Frostkit. I felt bad that I hadn't recognized her. Now that I thought about it, she looked familier.

I gave Frostkit a cerimony. I named her Frostpaw. We lived together. But my days soon came to an end. I made her promise to stay alive and to stay away from the plague.

My name is Amberleaf, and this is the story of the plague.


	2. Chapter 1

**Sorry for the LONG wait for my update! I've been busy. Hey, at least I'm gonna do an update! ;D I apologize for any typos; I wrote this while on a mobile device. **

Chapter 1

After burying Amberleaf, Frostpaw trudged sadly to her nest. Just after what seemed like moments ago, her friend and guardian had died. She wanted to wail in pain from her loss. Frostpaw shook herself so that she wouldn't. She remembered her old mentor telling her not to mourn. Those were her last words of advice. It was to help the apprentice stay alive.

Oh, the apprenticeship. Frostpaw still thanked her mentor for that. It was such an honor, especially since Redstar had probably died from the plague.

Frostpaw lifted her head. She couldn't think about Amberleaf. She had to stay focused. She needed to stay alive, like she had promised. Would she be able to keep it? Hopefully. Promising to survive was virtually impossible. But Frostpaw couldn't afford thinking that way.

She glanced at the setting sun and prayed that Amberleaf made it to Starclan. Stars were already appearing in sky. One of them had to be Amberleaf's...

"Please keep me safe." Frostpaw murmured to the night sky. She hoped that Starclan would answer her plea. She needed it badly. She settled into her nest and stared up for a few moments. Then she let her eyelids close.

* * *

_Frostpaw raced over the mountains, trying to escape. It wasn't clear what she was running from. She had to get away though. If she didn't she would be consumed. _

_No, It was catching up! She had to run faster. Her paws dug into the ground, but she didn't go any faster. Then she tripped. Frostpaw realized what was chasing her._

_The plague. _

_It was too late now. She was a goner. She squeezed her eyes shut, waiting for the plague to affect her._

* * *

"No!" Frostpaw yowled and leapt out of her nest. Heart pounding, she ran. She was about to get-wait, it was just a dream. She sighed with relief, glad it wasn't real.

Her head began to pound and Frostpaw hissed in pain. She dug her claws into the ground, trying to ignore the pain. "I need to hunt." She growled and stomped her paws. Frostpaw walked out of the miniature camp she and Amberleaf had made.

She sniffed the cold, crisp air and caught the scent of new-leaf. A feeling of warmth spread throughout her body as she searched for prey.. The warmer it became, the better chance of finding prey. Frostpaw froze when she heard a rustle. Her nose told her it was a mouse.

Frostpaw dropped into a crouch, just as Amberleaf had taught her. She pulled herself forward quietly. The mouse was nibbling on something, but it was oblivious to her. She wriggled her rump and then pounced, killing the mouse with a bite to its neck. She sent her thanks to Starclan before tearing into the fresh meat.

She gulped it down quickly and licked her jaws. She stretched and padded back to her camp. The back of her neck began to tingle as she sniffed her bedding. It would need to be changed soon. She growled softly as the tingling grew.

"What in the name of Starclan is going on?" Frostpaw muttered. She tried to scratch the back of her neck with her hind leg and flinched. She cried out as her head started to pound again. It seemed to have gone away when she was hunting. Now the terrible headache had come back.

She let out a cry of pain and collapsed. Her mouth opened and she began to make odd sounds she never knew she could make. Frostpaw realized with a jolt that she was sick. The mouse she'd eaten must have had the Plague. Was she going to die already?

Amberleaf had survived. Frostpaw would survive too. It was a promise she would keep. What did her mentor tell her she did when she'd gotten sick? With the headache she could hardly think. What was it?

"Water!"

Frostpaw's heart nearly skipped a beat as she remembered. There was a stream nearby. If she could get there...She struggled to stand up and her paws shook. Her tail twitched as she attempted to take a step forward. "Starclan," Frostpaw groaned. "Please give me enough strength to move. To save myself."

A sudden burst of energy went through her legs and she realized that she could make it to the stream. Frostpaw gritted her teeth and pushed through the throbbing pain in her head.

It seemed to take moons before she did get to the water. With a gasp of pain and shock, she slid into the freezing cold stream. Frostpaw shuddered as her headache started to ebb away. She closed her eyes with relief and hoped the Plague she had caught would be cured soon.

"I'm going to keep my promise, Amberleaf." Frostpaw murmured. "I will, for your sake."


End file.
